Deeper Than Friends
by Springdasie
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless find themselves trapped on an island far from Berk. While they try to survive Hiccup struggles with his feelings for Toothless. To Hiccup's surprise however, he's not alone in his feelings. Hiccup/Anthro Toothless. R


The first drops of rain struck Hiccup's face. He opened his eyes and looked up at the dark clouds gathering above him. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. For the past... what was it? Hour? Hours? He glanced at the setting sun, it must have been around three hours that he had been flying with Toothless, letting himself get lost in Toothless' methodic wingbeats.

For hours they had been flying together, Hiccup had let his thoughts wander. His mind rolled over everything that had happened in the past couple of days. He had always felt separate from the people of his village and while the newfound friendship with dragons had helped him have more in common, the feeling had never really gone away. And when he and Astrid broke up he couldn't help but feel isolated again. But this wasn't like before. Before Hiccup only *wanted* to fly away, now he actually could.

He looked back up at the clouds. They were getting darker. He looked over his shoulder in the direction he hoped was Berk, all he could see was a wall of grey rain. "Let's get above the clouds buddy" he said although he wasn't sure if Toothless could hear him over the rain. But Toothless changed his flight and started to climb above the rain clouds. Inside the clouds Hiccup became drenched. When they finally broke free he was soaked to the bone. "Great. Now I'll probably catch phenomena on top of being lost." Hiccup felt rather than heard Toothless' purr of comfort rumbling between his legs. Hiccup leaned closer to Toothless' warmth. Besides the darkening clouds beneath them it was beautiful.

Toothless looked over his shoulder to make sure Hiccup was ok. Hiccup hugged even closer to Toothless' body. He knew he should be looking for a way to get back home, but he couldn't find a reason to want to. He loved his dad but sometimes he felt like a different species. But to be fair he felt that way about all of Berk. In fact the only one he really cared about was... he shook his head again. _Well anyway, right now I need to find a place to sleep_.

He shifted in the saddle so he could look down hoping to glimpse an island through the coulds. But the clouds were thick. Very thick. Hiccup cursed under his breath. _Why did I fly for so long?_ Out of the corner of his eye Hiccup saw a flash of light. For a moment he wondered if he had seen anything at all when a peal of thunder rolled over him and Toothless. Hiccup could tell Toothless was getting worried. "Don't worry bud. Well just land and then..." He stopped yelling because the lightning surrounded them now. Hiccup's eyes widened in horror as an arm of white light reached toward them, and in an instant, plucked them from the sky.

Pain. Everything was pain. _Why bother? Why return to the world of pain? What happened? What happened to... Toothless... Toothless..._

Hiccup coughed and sucked in lungfuls of the thick muggy air. His head swimed. He was falling... falling forever into nothingness. "Toothless" was all he could whisper before he blacked out and succumbed to the darkness.

The pain had returned. Hiccup winced. Slowly he opened his eyes. Everything was black. _Oh gods I've gone blind_ he thought. But then his vision sharpened and he realized he was staring at the underside of Toothless' wing. Somehow Toothless had managed to get them to land and then to protect Hiccup under his wing. He turned his head to look at Toothless. His heart caught in his throat. Trembling, he reached out his hand and touched the scar than ran the length of his dragon's body. He looked closer and saw the scar was in the same place as the wire that used to be there to control Toothless' tail. Hiccup wondered if it had fallen away when they fell. Was Toothless even alright? He wasn't responding to his touch but... no he could feel the dragon's labored breathing beneath his palm.

"I... I need to... to..." Hiccup tried to stand but the pain was too much. He fell back to the ground and started to cry. _This is too much. How many times had Toothless risked his life? How many times did Toothless try to save my life only to end up being punished for his actions?_ The tears were flowing freely now. He had no one to pretend for, to act brave for. He was hurt and the closest friend he had ever had was suffering. Possibly dieing. Hiccup stopped crying. He brushed away his tears and started to crawl out from under Toothless' wing. After all, his friend had always been there for him and he wasn't about to let Toothless down now just so he could feel sorry for himself.

He tried to stand up. His prosthetic hurt worse than when he first got it. His leg gave out when he tried to put weight on it and he reached out to grab hold of Toothless' shoulder for support. He looked where his hand was. It was just beneath Toothless' shoulder on the wound where the lightning had struck. It was the start of the scar than went all the way to his tail. When he pulled his hand away it was coated in the dragon's blood. Hiccup moved closer to Toothless' head. His eyes were closed. His breathing was shallow, sometimes ragged, but it was steady. Hiccup wiped the blood on his vest and then put his hand on his friend's head. Hiccup sat down and started stroking Toothless' forehead. "Well... at least the rain's gone". He looked around. _How long have I been out?_

They were on an island. Not too small either he realized as he could only see one shore a few yards away from the clearing they were in. The sky was clear. He could see the night sky above them but which night was it? The same night they crashed or... _Have I been out for more than a day? _ Hiccup removed his prosthetic and massaged his stump. He needed to think. He wanted to make a fire but soon realized that without Toothless he didn't know how. He looked over at his friend. "Looks like were stuck here" he said, his eyebrows furrowed in worry for his friend. A sudden wave of exhaustion swept over Hiccup and, curling himself next to Toothless he decided to try to figure out what to do tomorrow.

Hiccup was flying on Toothless, the wind in his hair was blissful. They were swooping in and out of white fluffy clouds. They moved together in such harmony it was like one soul inhabiting two bodies. Then suddenly Toothless was gone and Hiccup was falling into eternal darkness. He heard Astrid's words echoing around him "I'm sorry Hiccup... I like you... but we've grown apart and I just don't think we're making each other happy..." Hiccup was twisting and writhing on the ground. He was alone again. Even though he had bridged the gap between Vikings and dragons, even though he finally had friends and common interests with people, he never felt connected. He would never be loved. Now dark figures rose up before him. "His dragon isn't like the other's. They're not like a pet and his master. I never see them apart. Even when he's normal he still manages to be different..." Hiccup began to run but now the village people had turned into giant slugs and were chasing him. "No!" He yelled. One had caught up with him and was on his arm. Then it jumped onto his face. He could feel it's slimy cold body against his face... but it felt familiar...

Hiccup woke up with with a giant tongue licking his face. "Toothless! You're ok!" Toothless mewled happily. Hiccup was so relieved he hugged his friends head close. "I was so worried." He didn't want to let go of Toothless. He was surprised to realize that a tear was working it's way down his cheek. "Don't ever scare me like that again." he whispered into Toothless' ear. Toothless licked Hiccup's ear in response. Hiccup's face felt suddenly hot and he backed away. "So... how do you feel buddy?" Hiccup asked while pulling on his prosthetic and looking at Toothless' injury. He was pleased that his leg felt much better after he had slept. Toothless whimpered slightly as he tried to stand. "Whoa! Easy now! There's no rush. We'll stay here as long as it takes for you to feel better." Toothless laid back down heavily. "I'll tell you what, you stay here and I'll try to find some healing plants for your wound". Toothless looked up at Hiccup as though he didn't want him to leave, but then he laid his head back down and watched Hiccup walk away into the bushes.

_Odin help me. _Hiccup thought as he walked away looking for the plants that, he knew from years of being a clumsy blacksmith apprentice, would help sooth burns. "Why can't I just be normal?" He asked to the bushes around him as he searched. There had been other times when Toothless had done something that made him feel... uncomfortable. Well that wasn't entirely true... he had only felt uncomfortable after he realized how right it felt to have Toothless lick his face, or cuddle next to him. But he knew that it wasn't *supposed* to feel right and that was what always made him feel uncomfortable. He soon spotted the plants he was looking for and began gathering as many of the dark leaves as he could. Hiccup was sure that Toothless wasn't doing these things on purpose... how could he? But sometimes he found himself forgetting that Toothless was a dragon at all. "You'd think all the fire-breathing and flying would be enough of a give away." He muttered to himself. He started to walk back to Toothless, the leaves clutched in his hand. _Is it my fault no one else has ever cared about me the way Toothless has? No one else ever risked their life for me... or... accepted me... for me. _Sometimes Hiccup wondered if it had been anyone else who had realized that dragons weren't their enemies if he wouldn't still be an outcast. It was such a circular question that he was glad when he saw Toothless come into view._ Enough brooding_. He thought. _I need to take care of Toothless now_.

Toothless' head shot up at the sight of Hiccup's return. Hiccup set down the leaves on a flat rock and went over to check on Toothless. "How ya doing?" He asked looking deep into his friend's emerald eyes. Hiccup's heart felt as if it had been filled with lead as he was overcome with a longing to never look away from those eyes. Toothless let out a soft murmur of reassurance. "Good" Hiccup said returning to the pile of leaves. He began crushing them into a kind of paste with a rock then brought the paste over to Toothless who obligingly lifted his wing so Hiccup wouldn't have to bend over. Hiccup saw a wince of pain flash across the dragon's face but when he applied the plants Toothless melted and cooed from the relief it brought him. "It looks like it's starting to heal already." Hiccup told him, pleased to see the progress the wound had made on it's own. "This will take the pain away and help it heal." Toothless looked over and gave Hiccup his endearing grin.

Pleased that the plants seemed to work on dragons as well as humans Hiccup sat down next to Toothless' and began absentmindedly stroking his head. Toothless started emitting a low rumbling purr. Hiccup smiled to himself. _Now... how are we going to get out of here?_ Hiccup hadn't seen any sight of Toothless' replacement tail or of the saddle. He could ride Toothless without the saddle of course but it had a small satchel he had attached to it for the times when they were out flying late and needed to spend the night on an island instead of returning home. It didn't hold much, just some fishing line with hooks, a small knife, and a hatchet Hiccup had made himself. Hiccup scanned the treetops around them hoping to see the saddle up there but, no such luck. He was thinking about how much he wished he had at least the fishing line when his stomach let out a loud growl. Hiccup didn't want to think about how long it had been since he last ate. Toothless had stopped purring now and looked at Hiccup worryingly. "Well looks like I need to do some fishing." Hiccup said, trying to sound cheerful despite the empty gnawing feeling that had taken over once he realized he hadn't eaten in over a day.

Toothless started to move as though he wanted to stand but Hiccup got up to stop him. "Oh no you don't! You need to rest!" Toothless gave a Hiccup a stubborn glare and stood up anyway. "Fine. We'll go down together. Slowly." Hiccup put his arm around Toothless' neck and together they limped to the island shore, Toothless swishing his tail happily. When they got to the shore Toothless laid down and started sweeping piles of driftwood together with his tail. Hiccup looked around for a stick he could use to spear fish. He found a relatively strait one with a bit of a point to it and again he wished he hadn't lost the satchel with the knife in it. _I could have sharpened this some more... but it will have to do._

He looked over at Toothless who was now sitting by a cozy fire looking smug. Hiccup smiled. "Ok, ok, you are unquestioningly the king of fire and I am completely helpless without you. Are you happy?" Toothless chuckled his dragon laugh. Hiccup couldn't help himself. Despite knowing that what he felt when he was around Toothless was probably wrong... it was moments like this, when it was just the two of them, alone, that Hiccup was happy in a way that he hadn't even thought possible before he came across Toothless in the woods so long ago. He started wading into the water, pleased to see how many fish there were. As he began to spear them and throw them up the bank to where toothless was lying he wondered how long it would take for the other vikings to notice he was gone.

He wondered if they would send search parties out after him. He supposed they would. He was, after all, the chief's son. But there was no doubt that they wouldn't find him and Toothless. They had been flying for hours. Probably further from Berk than anyone else had before. They would search for them... but unless they found a way out of this place on their own... Hiccup stared at the large fish wriggling on the end of his stick. He picked it off the stick, let it's blood drain to attract more fish, then threw it to Toothless who caught it and swallowed it whole. Hiccup went back to fishing. It had just occurred to him that he didn't know which way Berk was. The storm had completely disoriented him. Even if he did manage to get him and Toothless airborne... he had no idea which way to fly. The severity of their situation was slowly seeping in. Hiccup let out a deep sigh as he walked back to Toothless and the fire with another fish speared on the end of his stick. It looked as though food wasn't going to be a problem. _And..._ he thought as he snuggled up next to his dragon, at _least I have Toothless._

A tiny spear of light found it's way between the crook of Toothless' wings, pierced the darkness within, and came to rest stubbornly on the boy's eye lids. He blinked the sleep from his eyes blearily, cursing the tiny ray. The sunlight however, merely continued dancing happily, catching bits of dust in the little space between Toothless' wings and his body. Hiccup glowered and turned his back on the happy little ray of light. He nuzzled his cheek against Toothless' broad side. Hiccup let his mind grow lazy, trying to recapture the dream he had been having. He and Toothless had been flying together. But he wasn't riding Toothless, they were both flying, twisting about, dancing with each other. It was so nice.

But the dream wasn't obliging. It was slipping further and further away. Hiccup kept his eyes shut, childishly hoping that the dream might return. Reluctantly he opened his eyes. For a while he just laid there, listening to his friends breathing and the slow drumming of his heartbeat. _He's always so warm. It's like he has a fire inside him._ Finally Hiccup crawled from under Toothless' wing. He looked down fondly at the sleeping dragon. Suddenly his heart began to feel uncomfortably heavy as it had done whenever he caught himself thinking about Toothless as more than a dragon... more than a friend.

"Sleep tight buddy" Hiccup whispered. Hiccup struck out across the island hoping to spend some time looking for the satchel he lost when they landed. His leg was stiff from the lack of use, but it felt good to walk around. The morning sun was warming his back as he walked. He kept his eyes open for the satchel but his mind kept returning to Toothless. _I've never been happy with anyone like I have been with Toothless. Besides, if we're stuck here, it's not like there would be anyone around to judge me if I did..._ Hiccup couldn't bring himself to think aloud the word that kept trying to bridge the distance from heart to brain. _If only he wasn't a dragon._

Suddenly visions of a tall thin boy his own age with untidy black hair and those intensely startling, breathtaking green eyes swam in Hiccups mind. Hiccup had just begun thinking about what he might do if he ever met this human version of Toothless when his usually loose pants began to feel tight. Embarrassed he glanced around as he stopped to "readjust" himself. _As if there's anyone around_. It was then that Hiccup saw the trench that, if he hadn't stopped, he would have walked right into.

Astounded by his own dumb luck Hiccup began looking closer at the trench. It seemed to only be about three feet across but at least eight or nine feet deep. It looked as though it might cut across the whole island. Although he could easily jump the distance he decided to walk along the trench to see how far it went. A couple of times Hiccup thought he heard sounds coming from the deep cracks and niches that lined the wall of the trench. He assumed the mice or rats must have sought shelter there. Then he saw the satchel.

It was laying on the bottom of the trench. Hiccup for the life of him couldn't figure out how it had managed to land in the least opportune spot on the island but was glad to see it none the less. Hiccup surveyed the area. it was about the same as the rest of the trench he had been walking along. This spot seemed a bit deeper. And there was an overhang so he couldn't see the niches in the walls he knew must be there. But Hiccup wasn't afraid of mice or rats and since there was little hope of rescue, Hiccup knew that eventually he would need the hatchet to build shelter._ I can't keep sleeping under Toothless' wing_.

So, slowly, Hiccup began to edge his way into the trench. Silently he thanked his small size. He doubted any other resident of Berk would be able to fit in the tight space. _But_, he thought bitterly, _no other resident of Berk would have been stupid enough to fly so far away that there was no hope of rescue_. Finally his prosthetic made a slight *chink* as it made contact with the stone floor. Hiccup made to rest his other foot on the ground as well, but knew something was wrong when the ground complained by hissing sharply. _Maybe there's a gas vent_. Hiccup thought wildly. But as the hissing grew louder and was accompanied by a chorus of rattling, Hiccup's eyes adjusted to the dark. In the four feet between him and the satchel was a pile of writhing, cranky snakes.

Snakes he recognized from books. He couldn't remember the name but he remembered with awful clarity the description of what their poison did to a Viking's body. Suddenly the words "no one who has ever been bitten lived long enough to see the next sunrise" flashed across his eyes. With a sudden rush of terror he realized they weren't just on the floor, they were in the walls. They completely surrounded him. A swell of panic griped him. He let out a terrified yell and for a moment he forgot that Toothless was himself injured, that he couldn't fit to give help, all he could do was yell at the top of his voice: "TOOTHLESS!"

Toothless had been sleeping comfortably in the warm sand and sun when he was suddenly jerked awake. At first he wasn't sure why he had woke up so suddenly. He looked under his wing and saw that Hiccup wasn't there. The first traces of panic began worming it's way into the dragon's heart. Hadn't he heard Hiccup's voice? The sudden cry of "Toothless!" woke him thoroughly. In a flash he was up and racing toward the sound of Hiccup's terrified yell. The pain in his side was irrelevant. Hiccup needed him and nothing else mattered. Toothless flung himself over fallen trees and brambles, his claws tearing the earth in his panic to reach Hiccup. He leapt easily over a small chasm and only skidded to a stop when he heard his name again issuing from the ditch he had just leapt.

Toothless looked down in udder horror to see his Hiccup at the very bottom shaking with terror, surrounded by what his kind called, the Death Rattles. Toothless let out a terrifying roar that merely caused the Death Rattles to pause and glare from Toothless to the tiny human they had been intending to strike. Toothless tried in vain to reach Hiccup but the gap was too small and Hiccup was too far away. Toothless clawed hopelessly at the rock sealing Hiccup inside but he only managed to send a flurry of stones down on the Death Rattles that seemed to help them decide that the dragon could do them no harm, and they resumed their decent on the small boy. Enraged by him impotence Toothless let out a great burst of flame into the air. It's blue light lit the terrifying scene and he knew that though he had tried and failed so many times before, that now he would not fail. Could not fail. Not now. Not when his Hiccup needed him!

Hiccup stared at the giant plume of blue fire Toothless had made. He knew there was nothing his dragon could do for him. He wouldn't be able to climb out fast enough to escape the snakes and Toothless couldn't reach him. In wild desperation Hiccup tore his eyes from the last of the flame and fixed upon the leather satchel now abandoned by the slowly encroaching snakes and made a frantic leap over them. He landed roughly, grasping the satchel. At once he saw the half a dozen knots he had made in the rope securing the opening, afraid that things might fall out as they flew. Hiccup knew he had no hope.

The snakes now raced to him, furious at his sudden movement. As the closest snake tensed for the lunge Hiccup looked up, hoping to see Toothless' emerald eyes once more before he died. Instead he saw an arm being thrust toward him. It was as darker than shadow and if it had not been for it's movement and the sunlight outlining it's shape, he might have mistook it for more rock. Without thought Hiccup threw up his arm and grasped the outstretched hand. The strong arm pulled him up. The snake flung himself at Hiccup and in his fear time seemed to slow to a crawl and Hiccup realized the snake was going to reach him before he was pulled to safely. It wouldn't matter that an arm had materialized out of nowhere to save him.

The snake was going to bite him and send it's poison coursing through his blood. Hiccup shut his eyes still being pulled upward, he felt the dull thud of the snake colliding... with his prosthetic. The snake fell away, dazed, and time came back in a rush. The sun hit Hiccup full in the face as he soar upwards out of the trench. He flew in an arch and thought that this was the first time he had ever been *glad* he had lost his leg. He fell on the grass, the satchel he had still been gripping tightly landing beside him.

Hiccup laid on the grass with his eyes shut. He was taking deep breaths, trying to stop the adrenaline that was pumping in his veins. _Who was that boy? Why isn't Toothless licking my face right now? That's not like him._ Slowly he opened his eyes and turned to look at his savior. What he saw sent his heart racing again. At first he thought the boy version of Toothless he had imagined earlier had come into being, only with some very noticeable differences. The boy squatting a few feet away could never be mistaken for human.

For one thing he was completely covered in inky jet-black scales. He did have scruffy black hair like Hiccup had imagined, but he had the same dragon ears that Toothless had, poking out from his hair. His face was handsome. Very handsome. With large green eyes staring at Hiccup. He had huge black wings that were spread out, but when he folded them, Hiccup could see his tail wagging happily... his one finned tail. "Toothless? Is that really you?" A broad grin completely devoid of teeth spread across the boy-dragon's face. He leapt into the air in a graceful ark, his wings slowing his decent so he landed softly on Hiccup's lap. His face was inches away from Hiccup's, the overly large eyes staring directly into Hiccup's eyes. Toothless took a deep breath and said "Hi-cup!" before leaping away bouncing with sheer delight chanting "Hi-cup! Hi-cup! Hi-cup!"

"Toothless! You... you're human! Well... kind of." Hiccup tried to calm the bouncing dragon-boy. "Yes!" Toothless said his eyes gleaming with pride. "I before could not! This time did! Like others! But is not right. Only half. But I talk now! Not before, only Grrrrs!" Hiccup didn't follow any of this, especially since it was hard to focus on Toothless who was so ecstatic that he was jumping up and down on the balls of his newly formed feet. Hiccup sat down hard. He had a hard time trying to comprehend what was going on. Freed from Hiccup's grasp, Toothless rolled on the ground exploring every inch of his new body. Hiccup watched him examine his toes, pulling them apart and then licking the spots in between.

"What did you mean, 'it's not right'? is this not how you're supposed to be?" Toothless took his foot out of his mouth (he had been sucking on it) and said, "No, is not right. Supposed to be all human. I still part dragon." He looked at each his wings in turn but apparently decided that was boring and began began playing with his hair instead. "So... you could always do this?" "Well... other dragons like me can. My mother was very pretty lady with long... this stuff." He held up a chunk of his hair. "Is learned. We learn from our mothers. But I never learn. My mom died before she show me how." "I'm... I'm sorry. I never knew." "Was hundred years ago. Is not sad now." Toothless shrugged, then apparently delighted with the motion he began rapidly raising and lowering his shoulders looking thrilled. "You're one hundred?"

"110" Toothless corrected. "But... you can talk! How?" Toothless stopped his manic shrugging and looked serious. "I... don know. Mother used to tell me moon story. She say long, long time ago there was dragons and humans... but not. Humans not smart, not brave." Hiccup gaped. "But," Toothless continued, "one dragon girl, of my kind, fell in love with not so dumb human. Her family not like. Wanted to eat him. So she prayed to great dragon and asked for all dragons like her to be able to be like humans. To be one, then other, anytime. She became human and she teach others to change as well. They find hard to eat what they could be. Other dragon girls fall in love too. They all have babies. Smart. Brave. Vikings. New race made. But... some long time ago humans stop loving dragons. Make war. My kind start dying out. Mother say because of sadness. But when she died I couldn't find other like me to teach me how to turn human." Toothless looked away.

Hiccup was fascinated by Toothless' story. To think that at one time the Night Fury's page in the book of dragons was entirely blank. "But why did humans stop loving dragons?" Hiccup looked pleadingly into Toothless' sad eyes. "Is story I think. To tell why we can be human when we want. Mother say our kind die from sadness. Other dragons stop helping my kind, they mad. Said we started war by making vikings. Maybe we die of lonely. Maybe is same. I don't know if is true or not. But when you find me in woods after you shot me down... when you spoke... I understood you. Maybe I speak human, maybe you speak dragon. Maybe they are same. Maybe always have been."

Hiccup and Toothless were back on the beach. The sun had gone down a while ago, and only their hunger had caused them to take a break to go fishing. They were sitting by warm fire that Toothless had gleefully provided, and were again deep in conversation. "Ok, I have another question." Hiccup looked over slyly at Toothless, who had found that he liked cooked fish and was licking the bones clean. "Why can you're teeth retract?" Toothless looked up. Then he started to laugh. Hiccup was surprised that his laugh hadn't changed, it was the same chuckling bark that he had had as a dragon. Hiccup couldn't help himself, he smiled broadly. Toothless returned the smile. First with his gummy grin, then in a flash, with all of his still pointed teeth.

"Because of child dragons." Toothless said, as though he was stating the obvious. When Hiccup still looked puzzled he explained more "Egglings of my kind can breath fire right away. But their fire is too hot. They will melt their baby teeth. But even after they get adult teeth, we still can retract them." He displayed this unnecessarily buy retracting his teeth in and out in quick secession. "Yeah, I remember." Hiccup laughed. There was so much Hiccup had never know. He had found out that Night Fury's can reach ages of 350 if their not killed. He had no idea Toothless was 110. It was so great to finally be able to talk to him. He even noticed he was getting better at talking. His thoughts however dwelled on Toothless' story. "So... after I shot you down, you didn't eat me because you... thought your mother's story might have been true?" Toothless looked like if he could have he might have been blushing. "Well you were different too." Hiccup laid down in the sand and looked up at the stars.

Toothless came over and laid next to him. "Do you think it's true?" Hiccup asked, the blood rushing to his cheeks. "Do you think dragons and humans were ever in love?" Toothless seemed to consider the question. Hiccup was shaking from nerves. He had been refusing to think about such things, but the question had just... come out. Hiccup took a deep breath and did what he'd been trying not to do all night, he looked down between Toothless' legs. He had been determinedly looking at anything but that place on Toothless but he was too curious. He looked and he saw that he was in fact more... human in that area than he normally was. It was more like a dog than anything he mused, now fixated on the spot. He clearly had... (Hiccup thought the word sheepishly in his own mind) a penis, but it was in a sheath of more of the dark scaled skin. Below it he could see the dragon's testicles. Hiccup blushed furiously and looked away. _Gods... he looks so... big._

Hiccup had the feeling that his staring had not gone unnoticed. Suddenly he felt movement beside him, when he looked around he saw Toothless straddling him, his face so close. Toothless' chest was heaving, he was breathing very fast. "I know a dragon can love a human. But I do not know if a human can love a dragon." Toothless leaned closer, his emerald eyes searching Hiccup's. And Toothless kissed him. His lips were surprisingly soft, but Hiccup was completely stunned by this turn of event. He didn't move and when Toothless pulled away his eyes were watery. He made to move away but Hiccup finally came to himself and took the dragon's face in his hands and said "I don't know about other humans... but I do. I love you Toothless." And with the last of his doubts ripped away from him he pulled Toothless back and kissed him hard.

If this surprised Toothless, he didn't show much hesitation. He hugged closer, both hungrily exploring each other's body. It was as though they had both been waiting for this. Now that the flood gates had broken they had nothing to hold them back. Hiccup's mind was saturated with ecstasy. Toothless' forked tongue was exploring his mouth. When their lips finally parted Hiccups gasped in the warm night air. Toothless however, dove quickly upon Hiccup's exposed neck. He gummed the flesh hard, careful not to hurt him. Hiccup gasped again.

The dragon's tongue flicked up and down his neck. Hiccup could feel himself growing hard. He also became aware of Toothless growing hard against him. He looked down and saw that he was now exposed. Toothless was exotic and magnificent. Hiccup hesitated then firmly took hold. Toothless growled in surprise and pleasure. Hiccup began stroking his penis. It wasn't only impressive in size, it's shaft was covered in rubbery spines. The flicked and rubbed against Hiccup's hand. He wondered what they would feel like inside him. Toothless gently pulled away. At first Hiccup thought he was doing it wrong, then he saw the gleam in the dragon's eyes as he looked down at Hiccup's exposed member.

"I know... it's not, um, as big" Hiccup murmured as Toothless began removing him clothes. Toothless leaned close and whispered into his ear with steamy breath "It's perfect." Toothless bent low and began licking Hiccup's penis. Hiccup shuddered. Toothless looked pleased with this reaction, then pounced. Taking all of Hiccup into his mouth. He was relentless in his sucking and using his tongue to bring Hiccup immense pleasure. Hiccup's gasps only seemed to bolster him on. "Toothless... I'm... I'm going to" Hiccup couldn't believe how good this felt. Finally he couldn't hold back any longer. His penis throbbed as it sent wave after wave of seed into Toothless' eager mouth. When he was spent, Toothless looked up and swallowed. Licking his lips with his forked tongue. Hiccup blushed. He saw the desire in Toothless' eyes, but he was also afraid.

"Please..." Hiccup started but Toothless pulled him close and whispered, "I would never hurt you my Hiccup."

"I know." Toothless was kneeling and Hiccup moved on top of him. His arms wrapped around his shoulders. Toothless held his waist and helped him. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes, then Toothless began pressing inside of Hiccup. Hiccup winced but it wasn't as bad as he was afraid it would be. When Toothless' spines started in Hiccup began to move down to meet him. The pleasure was intense. Toothless began growling with pleasure, pulling Hiccup tightly to him. Each time that Toothless moved in and out, Hiccup felt the spines flicking his skin. He was made keenly aware of every movement.

Hiccup moaned. It felt so right to be with Toothless in this way. Their movements were getting faster now. Both of their bodies were racked with waves of pleasure. Toothless began driving deeper with each thrust, pushing his shaft up to the hilt. Hiccup returned the thrusts, pushing his own body down to increase the penetration. They both neared the point of climax, Hiccup's nails scraped along Toothless' scaled back. Finally they both came at the same time, and as they did Toothless reared his head back and let out a huge column of flame. The light danced in Hiccup's eyes dazzling him. Finally the flames and the lovers were spent, and the two boys fell asleep on the sand, sweating and sticky, but happier than either of them could ever remember being, wrapped in each other's arms.

When Hiccup woke he looked over and saw Toothless' green eyes glinting in the darkness. "Good morning" Hiccup said, sitting up and looking around. It was still dark, the sun wasn't up yet. "What are you doing up?"

"Watching you." Toothless relied. "Hiccup? Are we mated?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when dragon's mate, we are together forever. I do not know if it is same for humans."

"Well, it doesn't always mean forever." Hiccup replied honestly. But seeing the crestfallen look on Toothless' face he went on, "Toothless, there isn't anyone anywhere I'd rather be with." He looked deep into Toothless' emerald eyes, "I will be with you forever. I mean, as long as you want me too." Toothless smiled. "I didn't tell you last night, but I love you too. I've loved you ever since you gave me back flight. I never thought we could... be together, but I knew I would love you and do anything for you until I die." Hiccup blushed. It may not have been traditional, but he couldn't be happier hearing Toothless say that about him.

"I would do anything for you too buddy." Hiccup thought that was the right thing to say, after all it was true, but Toothless' smile faltered at these words. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. Toothless paused, then said "I... I want you to mate with me." Toothless was now looking embarrassed but determined. "Um... I thought we..." Hiccup was confused. _What was last night if it wasn't mating?_ "No I want *you* to mate with *me*." Now it was Hiccup's turn to be embarrassed. "Oh! I kind of thought... that I would..."

"Just this once." Toothless said quickly. "You're my first. And I love you. And... I want to mate like dragons."

"Like dragons?" Now Toothless was smiling. Hiccup could see a glint of tooth. "It is how dragon's pair for life. We mate special, make it special. Then are together forever. I want that with you. But it must be now, before the sun rises. And... I want you to mate with me." Hiccup smiled. His heart was starting to grow excited, and now his eyes were dancing too. "Show me how." Toothless stood up, helping Hiccup stand too. "Come closer." Hiccup obliged. "You will need to hold very tight. We are going up." He lifted his head to the cloudless sky. "Up? Can we? I mean, your tail..."

"We are only going up. I can do it."

Hiccup held close and Toothless flexed out his wings and shot into the air. Higher they rose, Toothless' wings lifting them up and up. Hiccup's heart was now racing. This was completely different from ridding on Toothless' back. But he could feel his love's arms wrapped tight and felt no fear. Instead he felt pure exhilaration! He and Toothless were flying again, even if they were only climbing. Finally they broke into the dazzling sunlight. It blinded them both and for an instant they hung in midair. Toothless' wings were still, everything was still. They look into each other's eyes and said "I love you." Then together they fell back to earth.

Hiccup stood up, wiping the sweat from his brow. The golden rays of the setting sun glistened off of his muscular tan chest. He had changed, the work had seen to that. But it was work he could be proud of. He looked over his shoulder at the little log cabin on the hill behind him. It had taken two months to build, but he and Toothless couldn't exactly sleep under the stars together anymore. Hiccup looked down at the wood he had been chopping. It had been getting colder lately. They might need this firewood soon.

He sat down on a log and watched the sun set._ I haven't done too bad._ He thought to himself. _After all, I managed to find an iron deposit and, with Toothless' help make a simple stove for the cabin. And I even had enough to make Toothless a new tail._ At first they had flown for hours together (Toothless had returned to his dragon form so they could fly together). They had explored all the nearby islands. They even found a few that had rabbits and pigs. Which was nice since they had both gotten a little sick of fish. But it was getting harder for Toothless to fly lately and eventually they had to stop altogether. Hiccup squinted a little as the last of the suns rays hit him in the face. Suddenly he was reminded of the morning so long ago when they had mated together as they fell back to earth. He stood up, stretched, and began collecting the wood. When his arms were full his feet led the way down the familiar path to the cabin. Along the way the smell of roasting meat caught his attention. He quickened his pace a little.

At first Toothless burned any food he tried to cook. But now he had gotten quite good. Suddenly Hiccup was knocked off his feet. The wood he had chopped went flying every where. "You're late!" Toothless said. "You should be more careful!" Hiccup chided, but he was still pleased to be greeted in this fashion. Toothless licked his face. They laid in the grass holding each other. "It will be soon." Toothless whispered as he placed one hand on his bulging stomach. Hiccup sat up and looked into his eyes. "Are you sure? I mean... do you think I'm ready?" Toothless a piercing gaze, examining his body. "Yes, you will do." Hiccup laughed. "You have mated with me, provided a home and food. There is no one else I would want to help me raise my son."

"Son?" Hiccup gawked. "Do you know it's a boy?" Toothless let out a small jet of green fire over Hiccup's head. "Yes. Green fire means it will be a boy." Hiccup stared, then let out a whoop. "I'm going to be a father! And it's going to be a boy!" Hiccup leaped to his feet and lifted Toothless into the air and swung him around. Toothless flapped his wings a little to pull Hiccup's feet off the ground. They fell together again, laughing. Hiccup looked into Toothless' eyes. They meant so much to him. He kissed Toothless. _I hope our son has your eyes. _


End file.
